Interrupted
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Cal make a move that Foster wasn't expecting... ONE SHOT


**A/N: I'm going through reruns of LIE TO ME again, because it's SO good. I forgot how epic the show was, how funny, brilliant, MIND-BLOWING! Okay, okay... on with the story.**

Foster knew him better than anyone, probably better than he knew himself sometimes.

For years they had danced around the attraction, most of that time because she was married to someone who wasn't him, but that didn't stop the friendly banter and the voluntary way that she always seemed to touch him. Tugging at his tie. Touching his arm. Laying her palm against his chest. God, those moments made him want to throw her up against a wall and do ungodly things to her. They were all obvious signs of attraction, you didn't need to be a scientist of lie detecting to know that much.

And yet she still pretended to have no idea what Cal was talking about. It was making him crazy. It was like pulling teeth.

"You really gonna sit there and tell me that you don't know what I mean, love?" he asked, frustrated that she was being so obtuse.

Foster smiled, crossing her legs, making him wince with a desire that only she could stir in him. "I don't know what you mean."

Cal leaned back in the swivel chair in his office. "Are you forgetting I do this for a living? I know when you're lying."

Foster shrugged. "Prove it." She was wearing that smug look again, the one that told him that she knew him inside out. Gillian Foster was playing with him, teasing him like he was the cat and she was his plaything. And she was good at it, she had spent years perfecting those skills.

Cal sighed. "I think it's about time we stopped fighting these impulses, don't you? I mean enough's enough, isn't it?"

Foster shifted uncomfortably, crossing her legs the other way. Cal smiled. He had her now. This was one of the few times, as rare as they were, when he actually caught her off guard. He kept his eyes peeled to her face, that beautiful, soft-featured face and those lips...

"Cal? You're doing that thing again."

"What thing? You want to keep tap-dancing around this forever?"

"I was talking about you staring. It unnerves me. Stop it."

"Why?"

"I just told you why."

Cal got up from his chair behind his desk and crossed the floor to where she sat. Her breath quickened and she kept her eyes trained on his face, fighting her impulse to show expression on her face. Cal extended his hand and waited for her to take it.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Get up!" he ordered.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, instantly pressing her firmly against him. She tensed in his arms, but she didn't push him away. That was a good sign, wasn't it? He slowly began moving to the imaginary music he had in his head. Foster followed his lead.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked, smiling, their faces inches from each other.

"I'm just dancing. You want to dance around this, that's what we're doing. Dancing."

"Cal..."

"Tell me when you want to stop dancing, love."

Foster frowned at him, as if she was trying to work out his endgame. Was he lying? Was he playing her? It was evident by the look on her face that she had no idea what was going on inside his head and that made it all the more fun for him.

"Okay," she said, her eyes softening and her body going limp in his arms, as if she had finally submitted to him. "I want to stop dancing."

"Good."

They weren't talking about waltzing around the room.

They stared at each other for moment, and then Cal leaned closer to her, eager to finally feel that connection with her that they hadn't yet explored. Foster knew him inside out, mentally, emotionally, and now in a few short seconds he was going to feel her completely. In the worst possible way.

Cal could feel her hot breath, just as eager for him to make the move as he was.

His fingers found their way into her hair and settled at the back of her head, as if she needed some coercing.

"Foster, I- Er... sorry," Ria said, appearing in the doorway.

Cal and Foster broke apart faster than a speeding bullet.

Cal frowned. Why didn't he lock the door?

Ria was out of the room as fast as she had appeared. Cal turned to look at Foster.

She was blushing but her eyes were glued to the floor. "I have those files to... I'm going to..." she stepped away from him.

The moment was over.

Cal made a mental note to cut Ria's pay check in half.

 **Drop me a line if you like, I'd love to hear what you thought. Good or bad, all reviews are welcome!**


End file.
